Joker
Jack Naiper (ジャック・ネイピアー, Jakku Neipiā) a former comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man, also known as an insanely homicidal super-villain named Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā), is Batman's antithesis, a force of fear and chaos against Batman's fight for safety and order. His weapons include Joker toxin, pistols, nuclear warheads, various joke props and gags, and a sick enjoyment of pain and fear. The Clown Prince of Crime is a warped psychopath who inspires chaos. Despite multiple incarcerations in the infamous Arkham Asylum, he remains gleefully insane - and determined to torment Batman by any means possible. Joker has belonged to many criminal organizations, but his fellow villains fear him almost as much as Gotham City does. He is unpredictable, manic, bloodthirsty, and capable of twisting even the sanest minds to his warped plans. "Let me tell you a story. A bat saves a scorpion from drowning in a river. But as the bat carries him out of the '''churning', deadly water, the scorpion stings the bat! In terrible agony, the bat asks 'Why?! I tried to save you, now we'll both die!' And the scorpion says 'That's the point, sucker!' HAHAHAHA! Oh, I love that story. Cracks me up everytime." :—Joker. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Mark Hamill (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. Appearance As Jack Naiper As Joker *Hair Color: Green *Skin Color: White *Eye Color: Green *Height: 6 ft. *Weight: 160 lb. Attributes: *Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant. *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. *Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items. *Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Jokerz **Harley Quinn Family Neutral Rivals *Penguin *Two-Face *False Facers **Black Mask Enemies *Bat Family **Batman *Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Catwoman *Gotham City Police **Peter Grogan **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Weapons and Abilities During combat, Joker employs his lethal laughing gas, a revolver handgun, and his joy buzzer as special attacks. He uses his impressive hand-to-hand abilities to punch, slap, kick, and poke out eyes. During stealth missions where Joker must dispose of his enemies, he can use a pair of glasses with swirly circles in the lenses to see through walls and identify others behind. Another weapon he has is remote-controlled chattering teeth that carry explosives. Powers * Smilex Immunity: * Superhuman Strength (formerly): Abilities * Gadgetry: Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and Joker venom. * Genius-Level Intellect: Joker is also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seems to be capable of mastering whatever he puts his twisted mind to when he wants to. * Chemistry * Martial Arts: Joker also moves and fights with a Monkey Kung Fu-like style using his feet as dexterously as his hands, and often hangs from the walls and ceilings. Joker has shown the ability to take on a large number of guards by himself using this form of fighting. * Acting: Joker was able to impersonate Black Mask and take over his gang of mobsters for approximately three days and not even Batman knew until he revealed himself. ** Deception * Political Science: Joker once ran for President. * Singing: Joker has shown adept skills in singing when he once sang Harley Quinn a love song. Strength level Weaknesses * Insanity: Equipment * Joker Teeth: Throughout Arkham Asylum and the train station in Arkham City, Batman encounters annoying gag teeth that rattle an laugh. When Joker is injected with TITAN, those Joker Teeth become strapped with dynamite and explode when near Batman. * X-Ray Specs: These specs allow Joker to see his enemies the same way Batman does when he goes into Detective Mode. Gadgets Weapons * Ace of Spades: * Joker's Joy Buzzer: * Smilex: * Knife: * Pistol: Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Joker's Streetgang * Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * Joker Wikipedia * Joker DC Database * Joker Batman Wikia Notes & Trivia *Joker first appeared in Batman #1 (Spring 1940). *Joker is immune to his own Joker toxin and many other side effects of harmful chemical exposure. *Despite having a comical personality, Joker has the stance of a flirty female character. *Joker is notorious in the hero community for his unpredictability and is largely left to Batman to deal with. *Jason Todd, whose death is ironically considered to be Batman's greatest failure and one of Joker's most noted crimes, considers the creation of Joker as his mentor's first and greatest failure. *Joker's inmate number of Arkham Asylum is 0801. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Jokerz Category:Insane Category:Non-Superpowered Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters